


Blurry Goggles

by BohemianRhapsodyInBlue



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, Concussions, Gen, Head Injury, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue/pseuds/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue
Summary: Barry has a concussion that doesn't heal as quickly as it should, how will people react when he shows up at the precinct in this state?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite free form because I'm trying to replicate Barry's thought process.

As I opened my eyes my vision received a blast of burning daylight which I reflexively squinted against.The room slowly, or was it quickly, faded back into view. I saw that I was lying on my hard bedroom floor, my sense of touch registered to feel the ache in my shoulder blades. How long had I been here? No wait, what am I doing here? I thought. When did I come here? I thought I was, was I running? I didn’t know. It seemed like I was waking up to a new day and I'd completely forgotten when and where I had fallen asleep.

I then lifted my head and was trounced with an agonising headache that took all the power to move out of my body. Instantly I grasped my throbbing skull with both hands as I struggled to get up from the ground. After the excruciatingly long time it took me to get up, was it even that long? Did I use my speed? Anyway, once I got up, I squinted over at my clock. It took a while to understand it, did the numbers always dance like that? 

Okay, two o’ clock, or three… Something like that. I collapsed down onto my bed, hoping to relieve some of the pain in my head. My duvet felt like tweed. No, that wasn’t right, it felt soft like a cloud, I felt like I was floating. Was I high? What? 

What do I do now? What do I normally do at this time? What even is the time? I looked over at the clock. Oh right, I was normally at work right now. Wait, why wasn’t I at work now? Should I be? I guess I should go. I sped off to the precinct. I seemed to take forever, like everyone else was completely frozen and I was just walking, is that right? Slow motion speeding, what?

Suddenly dizziness overcame me and for a moment I felt like the world was tipping. I fought against it to stay upright. Someone rushed past me. Oh I was just standing still. When did that happen? Was I here? I looked around hopelessly trying to see through my blurry goggles. I was right outside the precinct. I started walking towards it and into the building. 

As I got in the elevator I realised I should take the sun goggles off. I lifted my heavy hand to my face only to feel nothing. Did I have goggles? Did I have a face? Where was my skin? Could I normally feel my face?

“Mr Allen?” Oh who was that? They sound hungry, no angry, yeah. I looked up, I was only floor. I thought I was in the elevator. I turned slowly trying to figure out how I’d gotten here. 

“Mr Allen, do you realise how late you are?” Oh wait I’m Mr Allen, no, I’m Barry, oh yeah we’re the same person. I chuckled slightly before realising that was the Captain in front of me. He was talking to me, wasn’t he? Quick respond.

“Um, what time is it again?” I furrowed my eyebrows at my words slurring together, was I speaking English? How many languages do I know?

“Am I speaking English?” I looked up and saw the Captain’s eyes widen, they were red. No, wait, were they? No they weren’t he was just angry. There were other people there too, I could see them, why were they here? Oh they work here too.

“Barry?” Is that Joe? Yep, there he is. I watched as Joe floated over to me.

“Mr Allen, are you drunk?!” I winced at the loud man. I felt like everyone had a microphone directly blasting their voices into my head. Am I drunk? I don’t know.

“Am I drunk? What? I… Um… There’s a… What?” My tongue was moving, wasn’t it? Why wasn’t sound coming out of my mouth? What even was the question? I frowned in confusion, what was going on again? The Captain looked like he was becoming more enraged by the second.

“Not only do you not show up for half the day, but when you do, you’re drunk?!” I let out a groan, why was he making so much noise? I reached up to hold my head in my hands, my headache was back, did it leave? It must have. I heard another voice distantly over the white ringing.

“No, Captain there must be some sort of misunderstanding. Barry physically cannot get drunk after the lightning.” There was a hand on my back. 

“Mr Allen, can you tell us what’s going on?” I couldn’t see. Where did everyone go? There was a pressure against my back, I opened my eyes, oh there they are, and there was the pain again. They were looking at me expectantly. My head was pounding.

“I have… a headache.” The Captain and Joe looked at each other.

“Mr Allen, did you hit your head?” What? 

“I don’t know, did I?” I saw movement, oh my blurry goggles were back.

“Joe, do you want me to call Caitlin?” Blonde, blondie, yellow. Yeah that guy, I know what I’m talking about.

“Barry, did you fall or did someone hit you?” Why so many questions? All these thoughts were making my stomach feel weird, did that make sense? 

“I’m gonna throw up.” I absentmindedly notice the panic on Captain Singh’s face. Joe was pushing me down, no he couldn’t do that I’d fall. I was pleasantly surprised to find that I landed on a chair instead of the ground. I waited for the wave of nausea to pass.

“No, I’m good.” For some reason, loads of memories were suddenly flashing past behind my eyes. I groaned at all the brain power.

“Um, yeah got hit in the head a lot, don’t remember who, no, wait, did I get kicked in the head? I don’t know I banged my head. Why does that matter?” Why was I even here? I wanted to go home. That sounded like a good idea. I went to stand but someone held me down. 

“Just stay still Barry, we’re gonna take you to go see Caitlin in a minute but I need to make sure you’re gonna be okay to walk first.” Oh it was Joe, wait what, what’s wrong with me?

“Why wouldn’t I be able to walk, I ran here?”

“Somehow, Mr Allen, I highly doubt that.” What does that even mean, Captain? Oh I’m not speaking out loud. Oh well, speaking is hard, sleeping is better. I felt my eyes closing, I didn’t notice they’d been open to begin with.

“No Barry don’t go to sleep, you need to sta-“ Someone turned the volume down and Joe’s voice faded out like in those old songs. And then there was nothing.

——————————————————————————————

*Poker Face playing in background*

“Ugh Cisco, Lady Gaga is always gonna work to wake me up.” I opened my eyes to see Cisco rush over.

“It has a 100% success rate right now, dude, you scared the hell out of us.” He spoke with a smile. Caitlin hurried in at the sound of conversation.

“Barry, thank god you’re awake, you suffered from a mild traumatic brain injury-“ Caitlin spoke in her brisk concerned way. Cisco interjected.

“Dude, you had a concussion.” I laughed slightly, that explains a lot.

“This isn’t funny Barry you should be more careful.” Oh god, Caitlin was never going to stop lecturing me for this. I tried to defend myself in vain.

“I don’t even remember what happened.” I insisted. I noticed Cisco trying to stifle a laugh.

“I checked security cameras all over the city and, dude, you ran into a wall.” Cisco burst out laughing. I groaned.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”


End file.
